Slayers/Sailor Moon Xover
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: The title tells pretty much all. Centers around Xellos though.
1. Episode One: Shock! Xellos has a Sister?...

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

Episode One: Shock! Xellos has a Sister?!

By Sakura

Author's notes:

1. I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me.

2. This takes place during Sailor Moon episode 119 where the senshi find out Hotaru is Sailor Saturn.

3. I've been watching Slayers Next recently and noticed a similarity between Xellos and Hotaru. a) they're both mistrusted, b) they have the same hair style and color c) they both have purple eyes. So I thought it'd be neat to do a story where she was his long lost sister. 

4. This is in an alternate Slayers timeline, Lina (or whoever) does not kill Garv.

Hotaru sat next to Chibi-Usa and the girls in the planetarium watching the displays as the famous DJ Thomas Harris narrated. She was enjoying the show as well as the company of her friends, especially Chibi-Usa the first friend she'd made in years.

She was really glad she could be with the little pink haired girl even if it was against her father's wishes. Actually it was against the wishes of his secretary, Kaolinite; she had become much too protective of her lately and Hotaru was beginning to feel shut in. She needed to get out and a show at the planetarium would be the perfect thing.

Unnoticed to her or Chibi-Usa, Usagi whispered to the other senshi beside her "Minna, Setsuna-san's here too. I think she wants to talk to us."

"Setsuna-san?" Rei asked and looked back toward the exit.

Standing next to the door, a tall woman with dark skin and long dark green hair stood. Staring straight at the young priestess with an emotionless gaze, she nodded in greeting. Rei nodded back indicating they'd be with her in a moment.

"I wonder what she wants to talk to us about? Does she have new information on the Death Busters?" Ami asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should go over there," said Rei.

Nodding, Usagi and the others followed the young girl without bothering to tell Chibi-Usa.

Meanwhile, in another world, a purple haired man stood before a much taller red-haired one wearing, of all things, a trench coat.

"Juu-ou-sama said you wished to see me Garv-sama." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Xellos. As you know I've been traveling." Xellos nodded. "I've come across something I thought you'd be most interested in."

"And what is that Garv-sama?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. Whatever it was must be important for him to summon another mazoku lord's general/priest.

"Take a look at this, Xel-kun." The Chaos Dragon lord pulled out a golden ball the size of a small beach ball.

Xellos' eyes bugged out. "That's...!"

"Exactly. SHE gave it to me," said the red-haired man proudly. "You see, SHE allowed me just this once to travel to a few of HER other worlds and gave me this to show you what I found."

Xellos eagerly peered at the gold ball and slowly the gold began to swirl and a picture began to form. Inside the ball was the picture of a group of girls in what appeared to be sailor outfits, similar to the ones Lina and Amelia had dressed in.

He smiled at the memory of both girls' embarrassment. The girls seemed to be fighting some kind of monster and the blonde one with a hairdo similar to what Gourry had used while in drag pulled out a rod and destroyed the monster.

"Interesting indeed," said the mazoku priest.

"There's more Xel-kun," said Garv.

Xellos stared back into the ball and the picture swirled and a young girl with pink hair came into view. "What... is that?!" he said shrinking back a little.

"Beat's me," said the mazoku lord sympathizing with him. "Look at it's with." A secretive smile appeared on his face.

Curious, the mazoku peered back into the ball, slowly opening one eye. The pink haired girl was talking to another girl, slightly older than her.

She had pale skin and short purple hair in a style not unlike his own and equally purple eyes. Xellos could not tear his eyes from her.

"I thought that'd grab your attention Xel," Garv chuckled.

"Do you think she could be...?" asked Xellos.

"It's possible," Garv said with a grin. "Why don't you take this back to HER and ask if you could go see for yourself. After all, SHE wanted you to see that girl for a reason, ne?"

Xellos pondered the situation for a while then nodded. "I think I'll take this back to L-sama for you Garv-sama. Anything you wish me to tell HER?"

"Only thank you Xel-kun. I found it rather interesting and amusing traveling the other worlds."

He nodded and took the gold ball from him, smiling and vanished.

Several minutes had passed and Chibi-Usa or Hotaru still hadn't noticed their companions had left. So enraptured they were by the fascinating stories behind the stars, they kept staring at the ceiling.

Then all hell broke lose.

Suddenly, a girl in with short, curly, blonde hair opened her briefcase and smoke filled the planetarium. It coalesced into the form of a bird before disappearing and revealing a daimon.

It was female, like all the others had been, and was dressed in an outlandish, not to mention revealing, star costume. The girl who had released the daimon was now wearing yellow tights and a short black dress with a yellow miniskirt and was carrying a staff.

She spoke to the Daimon who had been shooting stars at the audience, and commanded it to extract the DJ's pure heart while she was to take care of the audience. Before doing anything, she asked Thomas for his autograph, but only got a chair thrown at her. Shrugging it off, she turned to the audience and waved her staff around.

"Charm... Buster!!" she yelled and thousands of stars shot from her staff, causing the audience to pass out.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had made it safely to the railing of the balcony before the pale girl had to sit down again, clasping her chest in pain.

"Hotaru-chan? Are you all right?" asked the smaller, pink haired girl.

In the shadows, black clad figure watched as the taller girl held on to the railing, concern clearly written on his face. 'If she really is who SHE said she was, I ought to get her out of there, but now would not be a good idea,' he thought as he saw two sailor suited women enter the planetarium.

"I'm all right. It's just a seizure. I'll be all right in a minute," she gasped.

"I have to get you to a hospital! Wait right there," said her friend as she ran off. 'I have to transform!' she thought and looked for a place to do so.

Suddenly a figure stopped her. "Wait around a bit," said a deep, but feminine voice.

"Uranus!" she said. The tall blond senshi smiled and was about to reassure her when the planetarium doors burst open and five sailor suited figures appeared.

After the usual speech making, Mimete promptly disappeared and the Daimon, under her orders, began shooting stars at the sailor senshi. Before they could get any of their attacks off, a shooting star would come straight at them and force the senhsi to dodge or face certain death.

The dark figure laughed silently watching the senshi scramble like chickens with their heads cut off. 'These ningen are just as amusing as Lina-chan and her friends.'

Suddenly a red streak came flying by and struck the daimons' head. As usual, Tuxedo Kamen had shown up in the nick of time. This angered the daimon of course and it began shooting stars at him. The girls, however were cowering behind a row of seats, for the stars were shooting in all directions now.

Hotaru's 'seizure' had gotten worse and her eyes went blank and she suddenly gave a gasp of pain, shooting her head up. A faint purple glow formed around her body and a stylized 'h' appeared on her forehead.

The senshi, both inner and outer, Chibi-Usa and Tuxedo Kamen stared at the weak, pale girl in awe.

"Just as I thought," said Uranus coldly.

"Hotaru-chan's..." began Jupiter.

"It can't be!" said Venus.

"She's a..." Mercury, this time.

"Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Moon finished.

'Eh?!' the figure stared as Hotaru began to float several inches above the floor and a purple aura surrounded her. 'That's not normal for a ningen.' Suddenly a mark appeared on the girl's forehead. 'SHE said she was a senshi now, but that doesn't prove she's who she's supposed to be.' He inched closer to the girl.

Hotaru's expression suddenly went from one of severe pain to one of utter hatred and her head snapped to look at the daimon. A beam of purple light shot from her and hit the daimon. All of the sudden, it found it had been immobilized.

'That cinches it! It is her!' the figure said. 'No ordinary ningen could do that. Besides, the energy she used is the same as mine.'

This gave Sailor Moon the chance she needed. Producing the Holy Grail, she transformed to Super Sailor Moon and quickly disposed of the daimon and it reverted to an egg and a star-globe.

'Sugoi!' The figure stared with intense interest at Sailor Moon as she produced a cup out of thin air and felt a sudden surge of power flow to her and her costume changed. 'This "Sailor Moon" bears watching, but it's a shame SHE didn't give me much time in this world.'

That would have been the end of the chaos, but suddenly everyone heard:

"World... Shaking!"

"Deep... Submerge!"

"Dead... Scream!"

The outer senshi were attacking and no one knew why. The three attacks merged and headed straight for Hotaru, who was still in some sort of trance and unable to defend herself.

'Oh no you don't!' he thought as the three older senshi sent their spells at Hotaru. He put away his staff and quickly rushed to save the defenseless girl.

Chibi-Usa screamed and ran toward her friend with Super Sailor Moon close behind.

Before either moon senshi could reach her, a black streak ran past them and knocked Hotaru out of the way before the attacks hit.

"Yare, yare. Three against one defenseless little girl?"

The senshi looked up to see a man with purple hair in a similar style to Hotaru's holding the now unconscious girl in his arms floating in mid-air. Uranus and Neptune glared at him threateningly. Usagi and the others, just stared not sure if this newcomer was a Death Buster or not.

"That wasn't very nice," he tsked.

"Who are you?" said Pluto aiming her staff at him.

"That's a rather nice staff you have there, Pluto-san. Almost as nice as mine," he said producing a wooden staff out of thin air, smiling with his eyes closed as he aimed it at her.

"Release her at once!" yelled Uranus.

"What ever for Uranus-chan? So you three could kill her?" Uranus growled and readied another attack. It was his turn to glare at the outer senshi, his amethyst eyes reflecting his anger. "Sorry ladies, I'd like to stay and chat, but I must be going," he said with mock politeness.

"And what do you intend to do with Hotaru-chan?" asked Mercury, who'd been scanning him with her visor and computer.

"Now, now Mercury-chan," he said wagging his finger, "sore wa himitsu desu." He then promptly vanished, taking Hotaru with him.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi, Chibi-Usa and other inner senshi yelled as the shock wore off.

Hotaru woke to find she was lying on a large bed covered with black and purple satin sheets. She looked around and saw was in a room of some sort. Beside her, a candle glowed, chasing away the darkness only a little bit.

Seated on a chair wa a man with short violet hair ina style like hers. He was dressed in a yellow shirt and black pants, a black cape was draped over the back of the chair.

His eyes were closed and a gnarled staff with a ruby set at the top leaned against him. 'Seeing' she was awake, he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked startling her.

"Gomen nasai. I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean to be rude," she said staring at the strange man. His resemblance to her was makingher a little uncomfortable.

"Pardon?"

"Your eyes were closed so I thoughtyou were sleeping."

"Oh sorry about that. I do have a nasty habit of keepingthem closed. There is that better?" he asked opening his eyes again to reveal a pair of dark amethysts, matching hers.

Hotaru didn't know why, but she got an uneasy, yet somehow familiar feeling seeing this stranger with purple hair and strange cat-like eyes. However, she forced herself to calm down and smile back at him.

"Um, ano..." she began.

"Where am I?" he finished for her, casting a light spell. She nodded.

She could see she was indeed in a room, but not like any she'd ever seen. It was more of a cave than a room. The walls were solid stone, laced with phosporescent veins running through here and there. The only furniture she could see was, the bed, chair and nightstand beside the bed.

"You're at my home, or I should say our home, Xylia-chan. It's quite safe here," he saidplacing a hand on her shoulder.

"Xylia? Um, my name's Hotaru. You must think I'm someone else."

"I know who you were in that world Xylia-chan, but that doesn't change a thing. You see L-sama doesn't lie. You're still my little imouto-chan." With that, he glomped onto her, causing her to 'eep' in shock.

"Oh silly me. Where are my manners?" he giggled. "I haven't introduced myself have I? I am Xellos, the mysterious priest andyour onii-chan."

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

Episode One: Shock?! Xellos has a Sister?!

Part Two

By Sakura

"Onii-chan?! I don't have any siblings! Papa would have told me if I had!" Hotaru backed away from Xellos.

"He never told you because he didn't know," he said mater-of-factly. "You see, your papa isn't your papa. You're from this world Xylia-chan. You're mazoku, just like me or at least part mazoku now." He smiled at that.

"Mazoku? Uso yo! (It's a lie!)

"Is it imouto-chan?"

She looked at the mazoku priest before her when the light in the room suddenly grew brighter. There was an uncanny resemblance. Their hair and eye color were the same. They both were rather pale skinned and she recalled how at times her eyes appeared to be slitted when she turned her head a certain way while looking in a mirror.

Then there was her healing power and the recent series of incidents that occured to those around her. Too many people had gotten hurt whenever she was nearby.

'Maybe it is true,' she thought.

"You don't have to believe me right away, Xylia-chan. Get some more rest. You've just been healed of the creature inside you so you won't have to worry about anymore seizures." He closed his eyes and smiled as he turned to leave.

"Ano... Xellos-san." He turned back. "Thank you for saving me. But what do you mean a creature inside me?"

"You're welcome little imouto-chan." She blushed when he looked at her with those slitted eyes of his. "It's a little late for explanations don't you think, and I'm sure you're still a little tired, ne?" She nodded.

"Are Usagi-san and Chibi-Usa-chan all right? Where are they?" she asked frantically as she suddenly remembered her friends were still at the planetarium.

"They're all right Xylia-chan, just get some rest. We'll talk later, ne?" Before she could say anything else, he vanished into thin air. "Oyasumi imouto-chan," came his disembodied voice.

'Xellos...onii-san...?' she thought. Seeing the answers would have to wait, she decided to take the mazoku priest's advice and get some more sleep as she had not fully recovered from her earlier seizure.

Xellas Metallium sat lounging on her chair, sipping her usual glass ofZephilian wine. Xellos stood before her. "And how is our guest doing, Xel?" the mazoku lord asked between sips.

"Still a bit weak Juuou-sama, but she'll make a full recovery with a few hours or so."

"Good. Now do you care to explain what a human is doing in MY castle?! Lina I can understand, but this is not a hotel! You can't bring home every stray you come across, Xellos!" she yelled.

The mazoku priest inwardly gulped, not daring to show any fear in front of his mistress. "Ano, Juuou-sama, this one's special. I can explain really," he stammered.

'This should be interesting,' she thought with a smile. "I'm waiting, Xel."

"You see, that girl's... well, she's my sister."

"Oh, is that all? She's WHAT?!" The mazoku lord ungracefully spat the wine due to the sudden shock. "I thought she was lost to us during the war with the Ryuuzoku."

"I thought so as well, Juuou-sama. But you do remember when Garv-sama sent for me?" She nodded. "It was to show me something L-sama had given him. Through this object I saw Xylia with a bunch of ningen girls in sailor outfits."

"Now why would a mazoku general be doing with a bunch of little girls?" Xellas mused.

"I wondered that as well, so I returned the object to L-sama and asked HER herself."

"That was very foolish ofyou Xellos! SHE could have killed you for disturbing her!"

"I know, Juuou-sama, but SHE was actually expecting me. You see SHE wanted me to bring Xylia back here from the world she was on."

"You went to another world?! I thought SHE forbade travel between worlds!" Xellas was now very intrigued with her priest's tale.

"She allowed Garv-sama and me to travel. I fear she has something planned for this world," he said hoping his mistress would not press him for details. L-sama had very strongly told him not to reveal anything to anyone ofthe world he traveled to.

"I fear you may be right, Xel," she said as she refilled her glass. "While you were gone, I got another message from Garv saying that Grausherra has been gathering stray mazoku to his stronghold up north."

"Yare, yare. He finally got sick and tired of all that snow, huh?"

"Whatever it is I want you and your sister, when she's recovered, to go to Garv's and find out what you can. If Dynast is planning a war, it may ruin my plans."

"Understood. May I bring Lina-chan along? She may prove to be useful."

Xellas considered his request for a moment. 'Lina is capable of using HER magic, but if Dynast is after her...' She broke her train of thought and looked at her servant. "Very well, Xel. You can bring her along, but the order of not letting her be in any danger remains, is that clear?"

"Hai, Juuou-sama," he said bowing.

The mazoku lord went back to her wine, silently dismissing him. Xellos' brow furrowed, then he phased out of Xellas' throne room.

Lina Inverse had just finished dinner and was planning on taking advantage of the inn's complimentary access to the bathhouse when a pair of gloved hands glomped her from behind, making her shriek.

"Hello Lina-chan, did you miss me?" Xellos said smiling.

"Dammit Xellos, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" she managed after the initial shock wore off.

"Lina?" came Gourry's voice from the hall. "Are you ok? I heard you scream."

"I'm all right Gourry. It's just Xellos playing one of his tricks again," she answered not bothering to open the door.

"Oh ok. I'll be down the hall if you need me," he said then the sound of footsteps was heard as the blond swordsman left for his room.

"He's still following you?" the mazoku priest asked.

"Yeah, wellyou know how he feels about me," she said removing her cape.

"Just don't forget how I feel about you, pet." Xellos nibbled her neck then bit.

Lina then promptly turned in his arms and gave him a good hard smack. He sighed from the pleasure. "Fruitcake. Do you mind? I was about to take a dip in the bath," she said as she proceeded to remove the rest of her outfit.

"Can I join you?" he asked giving her an appraising look.

Lina was about to fireball the ecchi minded mazoku, but decided against it since it would only please him more, besides she was feeling a little lonely. Gourry was a great guy, but she only thought of him as an older brother or a loyal puppy dog. It had been too long since she last seen Xellos and there he was just when she was starting to wonder about him.

"All right, you can come along, but if you try anything and you're Luguna Blade food. Got it?" She said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her underwear clad body.

The mazoku priest smiled. He knew just how to push her buttons, it would only be a matter of minutes before she'd grow tired of bathing and want to 'retire' for the night. However, he had more pressing things to worry about at the moment. "Lina-chan, we need to talk," he said as he walked with her toward the bathhouse.

********

What do you think minna-san? C&C welcome at Firia@linainverse.net. No flames please.


	2. Episode Two: Reunion! The Game Begins

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

Episode Two: Reunion! The Game Begins

By Sakura

The next day, Hotaru woke to find Xellos once again sitting in the chair. A tray of food lay on the night stand beside the bed. "Ohayo, Xylia-chan," he said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well, imouto?"

"Hai, thankyou." She was feeling better than she had in months. The constant fatigue she felt was gone. She looked at the tray of food and saw eggs, what looked like some kind of meat, and toast. Not exactly what she'd expect a mazoku to eat. A glass of juice stood beside the plate.

"I didn't know what you'd like for breakfast so I guessed," he said as she took a sip of the juice.

"This is fine. Arigatou."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Ne, Xylia-chan, if you want we can talk about what happened yesterday while you're eating."

"I'd like that very much, but what about you?" she asked when she noticed there was only enough food for one.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just ate myself."

"Oh. Well, I'd like to know what you meant by I was healed of something inside me."

"You didn't know? Kawaiso (Poor thing). It appeared you had some kind of alien parasite in your body that kept you from using all your powers," he said as Hotaru began eating. She was hungrier than usual.

"An alien parasite? Do you... Do you think it was what caused my seizures?" she asked in between bites.

"Seizures?"

"Hai, every so often I would suddenly get this enormous pain and become so weak I can hardly move. Then I would black out. I'd find myself in my bed later after I wake up."

"I think it was your mazoku side fighting to get rid of the parasite, Xylia-chan. No wonder you couldn't use your powers. If you were fighting that thing, you'd be too weak and busy to use them. Even our master had trouble getting it out of you, but it's gone now so no more worries, ne?"

"But I don't have any powers. All I can do is heal wounds."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, 'mouto-chan. You've got more power than you know," he said handing her a perfect purple rose.

"It... It's beautiful!" she said, stunned.

"I knew you'd like it." He produced a black porcelain vase from his travel bag and put the rose in, placing it next to the tray. "I'm glad to have you back, sis. Juuou-sama's been pretty lonely with just me here for company."

"Juuou-sama?"

"She's our mistress Xylia-chan," he explained. "You see, since I'm her priest, you're her general, or used to be. I sort of took over for you when you vanished."

"But, I hate war! How can I be someone's general? War is terrible!" she said not too pleased at learning about this tidbit of her past. She had done a lot of thinking last night and came to the conclusion that what Xellos had said about her being his long lost sister had to be true. So she began to slowly accept the fact that she may be stuck in this strange world. And since she was stuck it was best to stick with someone she knew or at least was acquainted with.

Xellos smiled sadly. "You still haven't changed much, little sister. You didn't like war when there was an easier way to solve things. You were a mazoku and still you didn't like violence."

"Was I really like that?" she asked curious abouther mazoku life.

"You sure were. It must have been our human blood. I don't like wars much myself, but they're good for the balance of things."

"Balance?"

"Surely you must know about the balance between good and evil," he said. She shook her head. "Yare, yare, what are they teaching in that world of yours? Oh well, guess I'll have to explain. You see, Xylia-chan, if the forces of good get too strong in this world, it is up to us mazoku to even things out. Otherwise, it'd be a very boring place if there's no hate or fear. Not to mention the end for the entire mazoku race."

"What do you mean?" she asked perplexed.

"Do you know what mazoku eat?" asked Xellos. She shook her head. "We survive on negative emotions, Xylia-chan. We feed off of humans' fear and hate." She stared at him in shock. "That's why I didn't join you for breakfast. Since you're half human now, you'll need regular food to survive, but you can still feed on emotions too."

"B-but that's not right!" she exclaimed. "That's a terrible way to live!"

"Actually it's not so bad, 'mouto-chan. We don't harm the humans much. They're more than capable of doing that theirselves."

"But still, too feed off them, like... like..."

"Cattle?" She nodded. "We can't help being the way we are. That's how we're made, sis. Humans feed off other creatures too, you know."

She grew silent. He was right. What right did she have to say that when she herself had eaten unborn embryos and the body of another living thing? "Gomen nasai onii-san. I'm sorry to have insulted you."

"I forgive you. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes! If good gets too strong in this world, it would mean we mazoku'd run out of food and die of starvation. So it's our job to make sure what happened to the anczoku happens to us or the humans."

"Anczoku?" Hotaru was now completely interested in learning more about her new home.

"The race of Ancient Dragons. That is a rather long story, and I'm afraid we don't have the time for it. I'll tell it later if you'd like." She nodded. "Good, now finish up your breakfast so we can go see Juuou-sama."

"Sure... onii-san." She was still a bit uneasy at calling this complete stranger her brother, but she did feel as though she knew him all her life. "Um... why are going to see your mistress?"

"Our mistress," he corrected. "Because she wants to see you."

"Oh. Um... why?"

Xellos marveled at how very little his sister had changed. She still trusted him immensely, which of course was remarkable for a mazoku. Even when he'd answer her questions with 'Sore wa himitsu desu' she'd just shrug it off believing either he'd tell her when he was ready or she'd find out on her own. She was still the curious little mazoku she had been as well.

Along the way to Xellas' audience chamber, he filled her in on what she had been like as a mazoku and what their world was like. She was relieved that she hadn't changed much, but she didn't like the fact she had been just as devious as he and she vowed to make sure she didn't go back to old habits. She was glad however, to learn that she was the more merciful of the two, unlike her brother who killed without a second thought.

They were walking instead of teleporting because Xellos thought Hotaru was still too weak to try using any of her powers yet. Besides she needed some catching up. Once they reached the chamber, he politely knocked on the doors. A voice from the other side called, "Come in Xel-kun, Xylia-chan."

He obediently opened the door and motioned for her to follow. She nervously crossed the threshold and gasped at what she saw. From what Xellos had told her about their master, she was expecting some kind of beast monster.

On a throne covered with various animal furs, sat the most beautiful woman Hotaru ever saw. She had long, slender legs the color of creamy coffee and a figure any girl would die for. She had long, white hair that cascaded over her bare shoulders down to her waist and was wearing a very revealing outfit of animal skins that hardly left anything to the imagination.

She smiled at the girl's amazement. She had that effect on people when they first saw her in that form. "Okaeri (Welcome back), Xylia-chan," she said, her voice husky as she took a sip of the wine she had been holding in one slender hand.

"Xylia-chan, Juuou Xellas Metallium-sama," Xellos said introducing her before kneeling.

Followingher brother's example, she knelt before the Beastmaster. "Ma'am," she said meekly. Xellas chuckled.

"Kawaii," she said smiling.

"You wanted to see us, mistress?" Xellos said reminding her as to why they were there.

"Hai. I wished to inform Xylia of your current mission since it concerns her as well. But first things first," she said. "How are you feeling Xylia-chan? I trust you slept well."

"Hai, ma'am. Thank you."

"Good. No side effects from your healing?"

"No ma'am. Thank you for healing me, Juuou-sama," she said truly grateful for being set free of the suffering she'd been through for so long.

"You're welcome, dear. Now," she started, "I wantyou to go see, Garv. Find out what he wants and then report back to me before doing anything."

"Hai," said both of them.

"Oh and one more thing. Take good care of her this time Xel-kun. I don't want to lose my general again.

"As you wish, my mistress," Xellos said bowing and turning to leave.

"You have something to ask," Beastmaster said noticing Hotaru had indeed wanted to say something.

"If you don't mind, ma'am," she said timidly.

This reincarnation of her general was very amusing indeed. "Not at all, my dear. Ask away."

"Um... Xellos onii-san said you were like a mother to the both of us and..."

"You want to know what he meant by that," finished the mazoku lord.

"Hai," the violet haired girl said.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what, Juuou-sama?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Shame on you Xellos, leaving something so important like that out," she said in an amused tone. "Well, my dear. I'm the one who made the both of you mazoku. Ever since then you've been like children to me."

Xellos looked at his master. "Forgive me, Juuou-sama. I should have told her."

"You're damn right you should have," she said in mock anger. "Anyway, get going you two. I'm anxious to see what that baka Garv is up to."

"Hai," Xellos said.

"Yes, ma'am. It was nice meetingyou," Hotaru said bowing before leaving with her brother.

"What a charming girl my general's become," Xellas said to herself refilling her goblet with more Zephilian wine. "Things are certainly going to be more interesting with her around. Thank L-sama that dummy found her when he did."

*****

Outside the inn, a purple haired man and girl appeared from nowhere. The girl leaned against her brother, not used to teleporting. "You'll get used to that, Xylia-chan," the man, stroking her back.

She was getting used to the mazoku's shows of affection, however, she could not get used to him calling her by a different name. "Onii-san," she began.

"What is it, 'mouto-chan?"

"Could you...um... could you not call me that? My name's Hotaru."

"But, Xylia's your name," he insisted.

"No it isn't! My name's Hotaru Tomoe! Not Xylia or anything else!" she shouted, causing several passersby to stare at them. Normally Xellos wouldn't have minded, but Grausherra's spies could be anywhere and he couldn't risk getting her or Lina in any danger. That would be against Juuou-sama's orders, and an angry Beastmaster was not a pretty sight.

"Yare, yare. I'll make a deal with you, little sister. You let me call you Xylia in public and I'll call you Hotaru when we're not," he said hoping that would calm her down a bit.

She really didn't like it, but it seemed as long as she was stuck in this weird Dungeons and Dragons world, she had to go along with what her brother proposed. "All right, but please introduce me as Hotaru to this Lina person of yours."

"If that's what you want." She nodded. "Shall we go see if she's awake then?" he said opening the door for her.

Hotaru carefully stepped through the doorway, eyes darting everywhere; a habit she had ever since she could remember. A throw back to her life as Juuou's general maybe? The violet haired mazoku followed her. 

Inside the inn's common room, people were staring as a red haired girl sat at a table and fought with a blond man and a black haired girl for the mountain of food before them. A man in a beige hood sat sipping from a mug. Huge sweatdrops surrounded his head. "Must we go through this every morning?" he asked, extremely embarrassed that everyone in the inn was staring at them.

"Yup. She's definitely awake," said Xellos smiling.

"That's her?!" Hotaru said pointing to the redhead.

"That's my Lina-chan," he said proudly.

Not sure if she should laugh or run out of there, she clung to her brother. "Oh, you'll love her Hota-chan. She and her friends are some of the most amusing ningen I know."

With that, he gently led her to a table in one of the darker corners.

'She reminds me a little of Usagi-san when she's eating,' the girl thought to herself, smiling remembering the picnic she and Chibi-Usa had gone on. "Um... Xellos-nii-san, shouldn't we be joining her?" she asked.

"Not just yet. I don't wish to involve the others, amusing as they are."

"So how are we going to get to talk to her. It looks like she's too busy right now."

"Easy, sis. Just watch," he said getting up from his chair. He quickly phased out only to reappear behind the red haired girl who was standing on her chair.

"I'm telling you for the last time, Amelia, that sausage was mine!"

"But Lina-san, it's unjust to keep so much food to yourself! Gourry-san and I are hungry too," said the black haired girl.

"So order yourself some more food. You're the princess of Seiruun for crying out loud! You could afford as much as you'd like!" Lina shot back.

"But Lina-san..." she began only to go quiet when she saw Xellos phase in behind the red haired girl. Holding a finger to his lips, he motioned for the princess not to say anything. She nodded smiling, knowing it would be just what the greedy sorceress deserved.

"Ohayo, Lina-chan. You're rather genki today," he said in her ear before nibbling it. Amelia went red, she was aware of Lina's relationship with the mazoku but had been asked to keep it secret.

The redhead screamed and hit the ceiling before landing on her bum. Amelia and Xellos laughed as she rubbed her sore butt.

"Damn it, Xellos! Don't sneak up on my like that!" she yelled and began to pound him into the floor. "And you," she said to Amelia as she beat on the mazoku, who was off in his own private heaven, "Some champion of justice. Why didn't you warn me he was there?!"

"Hmph. Serves you right for being so greedy, Lina-san," said Amelia smirking.

From her table, Hotaru looked on in shock as her brother was getting beat upon by the redhead they were supposed to pick up. She was about to go over and break it up, when suddenly a flash of memory came to her. He had played the very same trick on her once and she had done the very same thing Lina was doing right now. Shaking her head she said, "Where'd that come from?" She smiled, it wasn't much to worry about since it seemed to be a happy memory. "Maybe it means I'll be able to remember how to use my powers, if I'm starting to remember things."

Seeing his sister wasn't going to interfere with his little 'snack', Xellos dusted himself off and whispered in Lina's ear. "Ne, Lina-chan, when you're finished eating breakfast, meet me in your room."

"Hentai!" said Amelia who couldn't help eavesdropping, being so close to them.

"Lina-chan and I have some business to discuss Ame-chan, though it would be nice to have a little fun too," he said innocently.

Lina smacked him on the head before saying, "You perv. This had better be about what we talked about last night."

"Oh it is," he said, "Well, I must be going. I just wanted to say 'Ohayo.' Ja minna." He went back to the table where Hotaru sat.

"Lina, whatever that fruitcake's up to, you know it's going to be no good," said the hooded man.

"I know, Zel, but Imma a big gil. I cin take care o myself," she said with her mouth full of eggs.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Lina. Xellos is nothing but trouble," said Zelgadis.

"Oh was Xalis here?" asked the blond man looking up from his tenth empty plate.

"It's Xellos, Gourry," Lina said before going back to her meal.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was healing what wounds he hadn't already. "'Nii-san, are you all right?" she asked worriedly, "Lina-san hurt you pretty good."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Hota-chan. Lina-chan always gives me a few love taps now and then," he said caressing a particularly sore spot.

"Love taps?! She was practically beating you into a pulp!"

"You have a lot to re-learn about mazoku, 'mouto-chan," Xellos said, "Come along, she should be finishing soon." With that they teleported to Lina's room.

*****

Lina managed to sneak back to her room and was surprised to see Xellos with a young girl who resembled him uncannily. As if he could read her mind, the mazoku priest placed an arm around the girl's shoulders and said, "Lina Inverse, meet my little sister, Xylia." A huge smile was on his face.

"Xellos you promised to use my name!" said the girl.

"Oops sorry about that, sis," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your sister?!" Lina stood there in shock. "How?! When?!"

"I was surprised to find her too, Lina-chan. After all we all believed she was gone for good.

"No way!" This had to be one of his sick jokes, her mind said.

"No joke, pet. She's the real thing. Now no fighting ladies, there's plenty of me to go around," he said smiling and winking.

"'Nii-san no hentai!" Hotaru said smacking him playfully.

"Gods, you really are his sister!" Lina said as Hotaru smacked him again.

"Yoroshiku (Pleased to meet you). My name's actually Hotaru now, but everyone seems to insist on calling me Xylia," she said holding out her hand. Xellos had been right, she was beginning to like this girl. Something about her reminded her of Usagi's friend Rei. "'Nii-san's told me a lot about you."

The little sorceress eyed the girl suspiciously, then decided she was harmlessfor now and shook her hand. "Don't worry Lina-chan. She's a lot different from me," Xellos piped up.

"I bet," Lina muttered under her breath. 

"Are you ready, Lina-chan?" Xellos asked gently grabbing her arm.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better get this over with," she replied.

Xellos, Hotaru and Lina then teleported out of the inn.

*****

"Gee I wonder where Lina is," said Gourry setting up a fire.

"That's right. Lina-san said she forgot something in her room and that she'd catch up, but that was hours ago," Amelia added.

Zelgadis said nothing, worrying about the red haired girl silently. 'You hurt her fruitcake and I will personally kill you,' the chimera quietly vowed.

"Damn! She's not there," said a blue haired figure hidden in the trees. "He's not going to like this." The figure then teleported when she felt her master's summons.

*****

At the north pole, a young boy set on an enormous throne in a fortress built of ice and stone. "Sherra, report," he said in a voice too old for the thirteen year old body.

A woman not that much older in appearance than her master appeared into the room and knelt before him. "All is in readiness, Dynast-sama. The army awaits your command."

A smile that could even freeze fire appeared on the mazoku lord's face. "Excellent. And what of the Inverse girl?"

The woman shuddered and began to play with her braid. She knew all too well the reward for failure. "I could not find her, my lord. She was not with those you described."

He swore and she cringed, expecting a killing blow. "Damn that namagomi fruitcake of hers! I'm sure Juuou and her servant have something to do with this!"

"Do you think she suspects?" Sherra asked, daring to speak out of turn.

"No. But, Sherra..." he said tenderly placing a hand on her cheek as she blushed, "my general. You must find them at all costs. Do not let them interfere!" He was very aware of his general's feelings for him and he used those feelings to control her whenever she began to show signs of rebelling. His hand quickly went around her throat squeezing ever so gently. "I will not let you see another day should you fail a second time," he warned.

"I-I will n-not fail you again, Dynast-sama," she vowed.

"For your sake, Sherra, I hope you do not," he said sternly. "A good and loyal general such as youis extremely hard to come by these days."

"Thank you, my lord," she said bowing.

"That is all, you may go," he said dismissing the blue haired mazoku.

Sherra then teleported from the throne room to find the two people who could possibly ruin her beloved master's plan.

********

What do you think minna-san? C&C welcome at Firia@linainverse.net. No flames please.


	3. Episode Three: Garv! Meeting with Maryuu...

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

Episode Three: Garv! Meeting with Maryuuou

By Sakura

As the travelers made their way through the burning hot desert, they tried not to think about the vultures flying overhead. At least two of them were. Their other companion was enjoying himself as if he were just taking a walk in a park.

"Xel, why didn't you just teleport us there instead of making us walk around here and burn into a crisp while we're at it!?" complained a red haired girl. She was thirsty as hell and all that heat wasn't doing much for certain 'monthly problem.' "Stupid time of the month," she grumbled under her breath.

"I could Lina-chan, but -" began Xellos.

"Lemme guess, you don't feel like it," the redhead, Lina, shot back.

"True, but I don't think Xylia-chan is up to another teleport just yet. She hasn't adjusted to life here yet." The purple haired mazoku turned to their remaining companion. "Do you want to stop and rest for a bit?"

The purple haired girl, the mazoku's twin, wiped the handkerchief he had given her across her brow. "Hai. It's so hot now and I don't think Lina-san is feeling any better," she said sympathizing with the red haired girl.

"All right then," he said smiling, "We'll wait til the sun sets." He then phased out of sight only to come back into view carrying two tents a split second later.

When the tents were pitched, Lina had immediately took one of them and fellfast asleep, not after helping herself to a nice cool drink from one of their canteens of course. Xylia, whose real name was Hotaru, took the other tent and was looking forward to a nap, since she hadn't gotten all her strength back. Besides there wasn't anything else to do in the middle of a desert except watch yourself dehydrate from the heat.

Xellos entered his sister's tent and sat down next to her. "Not much of a place, ne?"

"When do you think we'll reach Garv-sama's place?" she asked.

"Not sure. Probably within the next couple of days if we don't stop too often."

"Nii-san, what did you really come in here for?" she asked, knowing somehow her brother wanted something.

"You know there was a huge battle not too far from here," he said remembering the war between the ryuuzoku and the anczoku.

"What kind of battle?" she asked. She really didn't want to hear about this, but she also knew there had to be a reason for her brother's change of subject.

"I told you about the ryuuzoku and the anczoku, right?" Hotaru nodded. "Well the ryuuzoku feared the power of the anczoku so they fought a war not too far from this desert. They slaughtered every single one of the anczoku."

"That's terrible! They shouldn't have done that!" she didn't like ryuuzoku much because of what Xellos had told her. From what he had said they seemed like a sanctimonious, self-righteous race, now she liked them even less. 'How could they do that!? How could they murder an entire race because they were different!?'

Sensing his sister's hatred, Xellos mentally smiled to himself. "I know how you must feel imouto-chan, but don't worry. The lizards got theirs." With that the purple haired mazoku rose and left the tent. But not before leaving a strange purple pen behind. "Sleep well, Hota-chan," he called from outside.

She was angry. She had wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but he had left before she could get the first word out. However she could tell by the look on his face that she and he were somehow involved in giving the gold dragons their just deserts.

Picking up the pen, she looked at it. The pen itself was black while the cap was purple and in the shape of the planet Saturn, the rings around it were silver. "I wonder where Xellos nii-san got this from," she said putting it in one of her pockets. Seeing that her answers had to wait, Hotaru lay down and went to sleep.

Inside the other tent occupied by Lina, Xellos had wrapped his arms around the redhead and was now contentedly cradling her against his chest as he too began to drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, a group of mazoku were surrounding the camp, with orders to kill whoever it was that dared to enter the domain of Maryuuou. The group consisted of ugly brutish looking orcs and ape creatures, which weren't too smart since they failed to recognize two of the three people were the infamous Lina Inverse and Xellos Metallium, servant to no other than Juuou Xelas herself. Had they known this, they would have left them alone.

One orc had snuck into Hotaru's tent and was about to do more than just slit her throat when the girl opened her eyes and screamed when she saw it. Upon feeling his sister's fear, Xellos shot up and phased into the tent, leaving a confused Lina.

"Now what's going on!?" She quickly ran out the tent to be seized by one extremely hairy ape man. Sighing she said, "Why does this ALWAYS have to happen to me!?" She then managed to grab her sword and slash at the creature only to slice air.

Inside the other tent, Xellos now had his arm around her shoulder, a pile of ashes lay on the floor. "Are you all right, Hota-chan?"

The girl was still trembling a little, but otherwise over the fright. "Hai, thank you 'nii-san."

"You're welcome, 'mouto-chan. By the way do you still have that pen I left you?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "This?"

"Good. I knew it'd come in handy. That's a focus for your power until you're able to use it by yourself," he explained. Just then a yell from Lina outside forced him to phase out.

She didn't have the time to properly digest what her brother said because another ape creature burst into the tent. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy flow through her and before she knew it she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Saturn Planet Power, make up!"

Black and purple ribbons surrounded her and replaced her black outfit with a sailor fuku she had seen the Sailor Senshi wearing. She had purple trim on hers and knee high purple boots. In her hand was a staff with two curved blades, one shorter than the other. "What the!?" The ape creature finally decided to attack her and rushed at her. Hotaru swung the staff and sliced the ape's head off.

Rushing out side she saw an orc about to impale her brother with a scimitar. Raising her glaive, she yelled, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" Everything fell silent for a millisecond then without warning, Hotaru slammed the glaive into the sand. A fissure suddenly opened up where the orc stood and he fell into the crevice. Other fissures sprang from that one and swallowed up the mazoku surrounding the tiny camp.

The mazoku holding onto Lina, fell into another fissure, taking her with it. However, Xellos was quick enough to catch her and phase them back out just as the crevice filled with sand. "Thanks, Xel," said Lina giving the purple haired mazoku a fast peck on the cheek.

"Don't thank me, pet. Thank Xylia-chan. She's the one who saved both of us."

The red haired sorceress stared at the sailor suited girl next to them. Xellos' sister had been a shy, timid girl who was content to just let others lead, before her stood a young woman who was used to giving orders and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. "X-Xylia?" she asked.

"Hai, it's me, Lina-san. I'm still the same person, this is just my Sailor Senshi uniform. I am Sailor Saturn," she said. She then closed her eyes and concentrated her clothes melted and Lina briefly covered her own eyes. When she dared to look again, Hotaru was back in the outfit she had on earlier.

"I don't understand any of this! First you're Xel's sister then you say you're a Sailor Senshi. Which are you really?" she asked completely confused now.

"She's my sister all right," Xellos said giving her a huge bear hug.

"B-b-but -"

"I think we'd better leave the explanations for later, Lina-chan," he said and then teleported them away to Garv's castle.

The blue haired figure frowned. "Dynast-sama definitely isn't going to like this," Sherra said as she too teleported but to somewhere outside the desert. "I should have known those damned idiots would mess up. Never send a man to do a woman's job."

*****

Inside Garv's castle, the three travelers stood before the Demon Dragon King. Beside the hulking redheaded man stood a young mazoku with aqua hair and a horn on his head. Scars littered his face, giving it a striped appearance.

"It's been a while, Val-kun," Xellos said smiling.

"Just what the damn hell are you doing here, bastard."

"Tsk, tsk, you still haven't learned to mind your manners, Val."

"That's it! I'm gonna -" The half dragon mazoku lunged for the wolf mazoku, brandishing a whip that looked like two cherries attached a stick.

"Val! That's enough! And as for you, Xellos, stop baiting him!"

"B-but Garv-sama," Valgarv stammered. It only took a lift of one bushy eyebrow to make the mazoku change his mind. "H-hai, Garv-sama," he said backing off and returning to his master's side. Of course, Xellos was looking as smug as ever.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Xel-kun." 

Valgarv's jaw dropped and hit the floor. "Y-you invited THAT here, Garv-sama!?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Yes I did Val-kun, I came across some information that concerns Xellos' mistress, but I didn't ask you to bring others, Xel-kun," he said glaring at the purple haired mazoku.

Throughout their conversation, Lina was standing rather quietly since she was still suffering from the shock of being teleported directly to the lair of one of Shabranidgo's most powerful lords. Hotaru decided to keep a safe distance between herself and the mazoku lord by standing not too far from her brother.

"I recognize you Lina Inverse, but however I don't think I've met you before," he said as Maryuuou's eyes went from the petite red haired sorceress to Hotaru who now began to tremble slightly.

"Oh come on now, Garv-sama. I'm sure you remember my sister Xylia," Xellos said gently pushing her in front of him.

"Have you gone mad, Xellos? We all know your sister was lost during the Kouma War," he said. But his eyes could not believe it. Here was Xellos' twin sister right before his eyes. True he had recognized her as the girl he'd seen on that other world, but he'd never think she could possibly the trickster's long lost sister. "However, since most believe seeing is believing, I won't say another word about that." He then smiled at the purple haired girl. "Okaeri nasai, Xylia-san."

"Um, thank you Garv-sama," she said bowing.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that THAT has a sister!? Since when!?" Val asked, shocked once again.

"I do have a name you know," Xellos said hurt. "And yes I do have a sister, lizard brain."

"Xellos 'nii-san! That wasn't very nice!" she bopped him on the head.

"But he started it," he said with mock hurt, "You saw it didn't you, Lina-chan?"

The redhead only snorted. "You shouldn't insult someone like that," Hotaru said.

"You're a real ladies' man aren't you, Xelly. You must really enjoy being bossed around by a bunch of females," Val shot.

"I don't know who you think you are, mister! But you can't go around insulting my brother like that!" Hotaru yelled, a purple aura began to glow around the girl. "I admit he may not be the nicest person in the world, but he is still my brother!"

Valgarv just stood there in amazement. No one had ever talked to him like that except for Garv. Besides he wasn't about to mess with someone who obviously had an enormous amount of power. "Listen, I'm sorry for insulting Xellos like that, but he did deserve it," he said apologizing AND for once curbing the language.

Now it was everyone else's, except Hotaru, turn to be shocked. Never had Valgarv, minion of Maryuuou Garv, apologized to anyone but his master. "Apology accepted," she said. "Um, sorry but I don't know your name."

"Val-kun why don't you see to the ladies and Xel-kun and I can discuss things," Garv said noticing the way his favorite servant began to look at Xellos' sister.

"Hai, Garv-sama." He came over to Lina and Hotaru. "You two can rest in one of the spare rooms. It's this way," he said leading them through one of the doorways in the hall.

"You'd better not hide anything from me, mazoku!" Lina called over her shoulder.

"I'd also like to know what's going on 'nii-san," Hotaru added.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of hiding anything from my two favorite ladies," Xellos replied. "Have fun, Xylia-chan!"

*****

"Your name's Val, right?" Hotaru asked the young mazoku leading them down the long hallway.

"Actually it's Valgarv," he said back. "Here's the room," he said opening a large wooden door. "I'll come get you when their done."

"Hey! This ain't too shabby," Lina said from the bed.

The room was tastefully done in dark red and brown. A large four poster mahogany bed stood against one wall. A table and chairs stood by a large fireplace and a vanity and dresser stood on each side of the bed.

"Should you need anything there's a bedpull," said the aqua haired mazoku and left.

"He seems like a nice guy," Hotaru said.

"You've gotta be kidding me! He's a mazoku!" Lina said sitting up on the bed.

"So? Xellos 'nii-san is one and you're his koibito are you?"

Lina just shut her mouth and turned as red as her eyes. "H-he didn't tell you did he?"

She shook her head. "When he called you his Lina-chan, I just thought you might be his koibito." The purple haired girl sat in one of the chairs. "I wish I had one of my books with me. It'd really help pass the time til, 'nii-san's done."

"Hey! I've got an idea. How about you explain to me what happened back there in the desert?" Lina said. She wasn't one to give up on mysteries, especially when they concerned her.

"Sure. I don't think anyone would mind me telling," Hotaru said coming over to the bed.

*****

Meanwhile, Xellos and Garv were discussing about what the Demon Dragon King had learned. "Xel, I'm sure you're aware that Grausherra's up to something," began the redheaded mazoku lord.

"Hai, Garv-sama. I have heard rumors of rogue mazoku striking villages in the north."

"Well there's more to it. My spies and I have reason to believe that Dynast has been gathering the rogue mazoku to build an army. An army he intends to use against either Juuou or myself. But who knows with a warmonger like him, it could be both."

"Hmm. This is indeed not a good thing," the mazoku priest said frowning.

"I agree, however it is certain that he will definitely strike at Juuou first, since her domain is between mine and his."

"You wish we to warn her then?" Xellos asked.

"Yes, but I also would like for you see if Grausherra really does have an army and find out its strengths and weaknesses if possible."

"Ooo political intrigue," said the purple haired licking his lips. "My sister and I shall get on it at once, Garv-sama." Xellos bowed before the mazoku lord.

"Once you've your mistress, of course,"he returned.

"Of course, Maryuuou-sama." Xellos then bowed again and promptly phased out in search of his sister and Lina.

"You're not really gonna trust that, namagomi are you Garv-sama?" Val asked.

"As much as I really can't stand that fruitcake, I'd hate to see Xelas be destroyed. She and I have a very long standing friendship, Val-kun."

"Forgive me, master," Val said, kneeling before the large man.

Chuckling, Garv rose from his throne. "Val, I want you to go with them. Make sure that none of them gets hurt."

"Garv-sama?"

"Especially the Inverse girl. Anything happens to her, L-sama would have my hide." 

"I shall not fail you, my master." Val said with such conviction that it was hard not to smile at the fierce loyalty the mazoku had for him.

"I know you won't. That is why I chose you to go this time. Just time back safely, Val-kun." The mazoku lord then left through another door.

"I will, Garv-sama," the aqua haired mazoku said to the air. Trying to curb his temper, Valgarv took a few breaths before going to fetch Lina and Hotaru. "Great, just great I get to hang around with that %@$^!@^ namagomi %@&#@!^"


	4. Episode Four: Separation! Hotaru and Val...

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

Episode Four: Separation! Hotaru and Valgarv a couple?!

By Sakura

A blue haired woman knelt before a young boy on a throne completely covered in ice. "I have failed Dynast-sama. I won't give any excuses," she said fully ready for whatever punishment her master was about to give.

"I appreciate your honesty, Sherra. That's why I am going to give you one last chance to get rid of the Inverse girl and her companions," he said coolly.

"My lord?"

"I sensed Xellos' presence enter my domain not too long ago so it must mean he and Lina Inverse are on their way here."

"I'll do my very best to make sure they never leave here alive," Sherra said going to leave.

"One more thing, Sherra."

"Yes my lord?"

"I'll lend you a hand just this once." He closed his eyes for a moment as he sent a bit of his power out over the frozen wasteland. "I have created a blizzard so it'll be hard for them to see you coming. Use this chance wisely, Sherra. I won't tolerate any more failures."

The woman bowed. "Thank you, Dynast-sama," she said as she left.

"Sayonara, Sherra," said the mazoku lord, a very faint hint of sadness in his voice. He knew his general would not survive a battle with Xellos AND Valgarv. Sherra was strong, but not strong enough to fight against the two most powerful servants of two of his most powerful enemies.

*****

After a brief stop back at Juuou-sama's, Lina, Xellos, Hotaru, and Valgarv were now trudging through an seemingly endless desert of white. A huge blizzard had suddenly decided to show up and make it near impossible to see. Luckily the mazoku priest had given Lina and Hotaru some time to grab some warmer clothes. The red-haired sorceress was now donning a heavy fur lined cape with a hood over her usual winter traveling outfit, but it did very little to change the mood she had been in earlier. She wasn't too thrilled about having to spend time out in the cold while she was unable to cast a single fireball for warmth.

Hotaru was also having a hard time moving through the snow, but had managed to summon her glaive and use it as a sort of walking stick. Like her brother, she wore a black cape and hood but hadn't changed the clothes she wore since the mazoku blood in her kept her from feeling the cold as much. Xellos only wore the cape and hood to humor her since he was a full blooded mazoku and felt nothing. Valgarv had refused the girl's offer of a cape since his mazoku blood was stronger than his dragon's blood.

"First I'm baked and now I get to be a popsicle," complained Lina. 

"What's the matter, Inverse? Why don't you use that power you love throwing around so much if you're cold," sneered Val. Lina didn't bother to look back, she just gripped the cape tighter to her body and silently fumed.

'Just you wait till I get my magic back,' she silently said.

Hotaru turned and glared at the mazoku/dragon. "You know she can't because it's her time of the month. So stop being mean," she said gripping her glaive.

Val immediately regretted the taunt. 'What's wrong with me? That Lina's only a human. Why should I regret teasing her for? What is it about this Xylia?' "Sorry," he muttered under his breath.

Xellos watched the exchange with amusement. 'Yare, yare, two apologies in one day. Will wonders never cease.' He smiled to himself as he noticed Valgarv began to stare at his sister again. 'I'llhave to keep an eye on this. It could prove to be amusing.' He then filed away the knowledge he just learned and went back to the present matter.

"How are you feeling, Lina-chan?" he asked phasing in beside her.

She turned to the mazoku and then promptly hit him. "I'm tired, cold and on top of that it's that time of the month and you wanna know how I'm feeling?! How the hell doyou think I'm feeling?!"

"Maa, maa. Gomen ne, Lina-chan. I was just concerned," he said.

"Heh, that's a good one," Val piped up. Hotaru chose to ignore him this time. Instead she caught up to her brother and Lina.

"Nii-san, didn't you say there'd be a cave nearby. Maybe we should head there and rest until Lina-san's feeling better," she said.

The mazoku priest looked around, thanking his was a mazoku for no human could even see their hands in front of them in that blizzard. "Hmm, it's still a while til we reach itso I suggest we get moving."

"Just what I need more walking," Lina said shivering slightly.

Xellos produced another cape and placed it on the redhead's shoulders. "Here, pet." She nodded gratefully and allowed herself to lean on him as they began their trek to the cave.

"Kawaii," Hotaru said smiling at the two people ahead of her.

Valgarv would have teased the mazoku priest had it been just him, Xellos and Lina, but somehow he found himself wishing the purple haired girl would lean against him as well. 'What is it about her? She's that namagomi's sister for crying out loud!' Still he could not help wonder and stare after her.

"Are you all right Valgarv-san?" she said when she noticed he hadn't moved.

"Y-yeah. Just let me take a breather for a sec," he said hoping he wasn't blushing.

Once he had recovered the use of his legs, Val joined his companions however he could not keep his eyes off the mazoku girl in front of him.

*****

After an hour of walking, Xellos stopped. "What's up, Xel?" Lina asked.

"Xylia and Val-kun are missing," he said concerned.

"Whadya mean missing? They were right behind us." Lina turned to look behind and saw only the blowing snow. "Oh great, now what else can happen?" she spat.

"I wouldn't have said that Lina-chan," he said gripping his staff, sensing the presence of another mazoku.

"You know he's right for once," said a woman with her blue hair in a ponytail. "You really shouldn't have come here, Metallium."

"It's good to see you too, Sherra-chan," Xellos said cheerfully.

"Sh-Sherra?! As in general of Dynast Grausherra?!" Lina said shocked.

"I'm glad you've heard of me miss Lina Inverse," she said drawing a sword. "At least you'll know who killed you."

*****

Meanwhile, Hotaru had stopped and began to look frantically around the area. Seeing her distress, Val came up to her. "What's the matter, Xylia-san?"

"I can't see Xellos nii-san and Lina-san anywhere." She began to worry. She had no idea where the cave they were heading to since she was still part human and couldn't see as good as the other two mazoku.

"They're probably a bit further ahead. Come on." He began walking again, this time it was he who was leading and was glad since he would be able to concentrate on something else. 'If that namagomi's playing a trick on us, I'll ^$#(@&* kill him. Brother or no brother.'

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and took a step only to have the ground beneath her suddenly give way and cause her to fall with it.

Hearing a shriek behind him, Val turned just as Hotaru was about to disappear into the white snow. "Kuso!" He ran and made to grab the girl, but got hold of only air and he too began to fall as his weight made the edge of the hole he'd been standing at give way and slide into it.

******

Lina knew she didn't have a chance against the mazoku woman in the condition she was, but drew her sword. "There's no way I'm gonna die in a place like this!" She charged the blue haired mazoku only to land face flat in the snow. Laughter, barely audible over the howling wind filled her ears.

"Is that the best you can do, little girl?" Sherra had re-materialized and now stood towering over the fallen sorceress. "Let a real pro show you how to fight!" With that she swung her sword, aiming for the girl's head. There was a loud clank when it connected with something wooden instead of flesh and bone.

Xellos had thrust his staff between Lina and the sword just as it was about to hit. "I hate to disappoint you, Sherra-chan, but I have orders not to let Lina-chan get hurt," he said opening his eyes.

"Is that so? Too bad, since MY orders are to kill the lot of you. Say sayonara, Xellos!!" The two mazoku fought. Sword against staff, neither giving up to the other. Lina could only stand and stare. To her it was like watching a beautiful, yet deadly dance. 

Their auras began to glow, Xellos' a dark purple and Sherra's an equally dark blue. "Stop playing, bastard! Let's end this!" shouted Sherra.

"I quite agree. I have no intention of wasting my time," he said back. The jewel on the mazoku priest's staff began to glow a deep blood red.

"Oh no you don't!" Sherra sent her aura into her sword and swung with all her might. The blow sent the staff sailing through the air and it landed near Lina. "I've got you now Metallium," Sherra said, a wicked grin on her face. She threw a ball of blue energy into his stomach making him double over in pain as he fell back into the snow.

"Xel!!" Lina yelled, furious she couldn't do a damned thing to help. Suddenly noticing the staff next to her, she grabbed it and rushed the mazoku woman. Swinging wildly, she managed to land a blow to Sherra's shoulder.

"You little, bitch!" yelled the mazoku general, dropping the sword.

"Now who's go who?" Xellos said, grasping the opening. His eyes glowed as he grabbed the staff from Lina and shoved into Sherra's stomach and out the back.

"Do you really think that'll kill me?" She laughed. 

"Of course not, Sherra-chan," Xellos said, "but this will." The jewel on the staff glowed again and blood red energy crackled down it and onto the mazoku's body. Sherra screamed in pain as the energy intensified and tore her astral form apart.

Once the mazoku general was dead, Xellos retrieved his staff and shook the black blood off onto the snow. "You ok, Lina-chan?"

"H-hai. How about you?" she asked remembering he'd been hit.

"How sweet of you to ask, pet. I'm just fine now. Shall we see if Val-kun and my sister made it to the cave?" Nodding, the redhead took the proffered arm. "By the way Lina-chan, arigatou," he said giving her a kiss.

Blushing slightly she stammered a reply. "Y-you're welcome, Xel."

*****

Hotaru and Val woke to find they were in a deep snow drift with no way out. "This is just %^#@&*$ peachy!" swore the dragon mazoku. "Um sorry," he said when he realized who he was with. "It's kinda a bad habit."

"You think the others know we're gone?" she asked staring at the hole they'd fallen through.

"I hope so. I'dhate to beg Garv-sama for help."

"You really like you master don't you?" She moved so they were now sitting next to each other.

"He... I owe him a lot, Xylia-san. He saved me when he could've left me to die." A sad look appeared on his face.

"I don't understand," she said perplexed.

"Didn't your brother tell ya about me?" The girl shook her head. "Well anyways, I wasn't always a mazoku, ya know. I was an anczoku." He began to draw doodles in the snow with his whip.

Hotaru's eyes went wide. "An anczoku? But I thought they were all wiped out by the gold dragons."

"Well ya thought wrong," he said bitterly. A hurt look came to Hotaru's face. "Um, sorry. It's just that whenever I think of those bastards, I get so angry."

She placed a hand on his arm making him flinch slightly. "I think I understand," she said.

"What makes ya say that? How could you possibly know what it's like being hated jus' 'cause you're different."

"Because it's happened to me too," she said lowering her head.

"You?"

"Yeah. When I was on the world where Xellos nii-san found me, I couldn't make any friends because all the kids at school thought I was a freak."

"You a freak? You don't look like one," he said shocked. "Your brother however..." A quick look from the girl beside him made him shut up. "Why would anyone think you're freak?"

"I have this healing power. When the kids saw me using it, that's when it started." "Ch' then they're damn idiots. Y-you're too nice to be a freak," he blurted, blushing.

"Thank you Valgarv-san. I knew you were a nice guy," she said blushing.

'She thinks I'm nice?! Xellos' sister thinks I'm nice?!' He refused to look the girl in the eyes, not wanted to embarrass her with a blushing face.

"Ya know, y-you're a lot nicer than your brother," he said quietly.

"Thank you, I think. Valgarv-san," she began.

"Why don't ya call me Val. It's easier."

"Um, okay... Val-san. Why do you hate my brother so much?"

"It.. it's because he took my revenge from me," he murmured softly.

"Your revenge?"

"Yah, when Garv-sama made me into a mazoku, I wanted to use this power to get revenge on those damned lizards for wiping out my people." She looked at him in utter shock. Sure she hated the children for being mean to her, but never had she wished to get revenge.

'He's a demon, Hotaru. Isn't this how demons act?' her mind told her.

"Xellos almost wiped out an entire clan before I could do anything."

Now she was really shocked. She had some inkling that her brother had been involved in 'giving the lizard theirs' as he had put it, but she never imaged that was what he meant.

"Nii-san did that?!"

"For a mazoku you sure are naive," he said.

"I guess I am," she said meekly.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You didn't. It's just that I'm surprised about what Xellos nii-san did."

Val looked up and saw that the blizzard had stopped. "I guess there's nothing we can do 'cept wait."

"It's a good thing it's stopped snowing," Hotaru said yawning.

"If you're tired, why don't ya take a nap. I'll watch for the others."

"You don't mind, Val-san?"

"Nah. There's nothin' else to do right?"

Hotaru nodded gratefully and laid her head on the taller mazoku's shoulder. A short while later, she was asleep. Drawing her close, Val smiled and blushed as he made the sleeping girl lay her head on his lap.

'Gods! What the hell's going on here? Am I falling for this girl?' he asked himself. What surprised him was what his mind said back.

'Of course you are you fool! It's a good thing she likes you, ne?'

The dragon mazoku's face went from utter disbelief to sheer happiness. "I hope you'reright," he said to himself as he leaned back and watched the sky for any sign of help.


	5. Episode Five: Dynast! Hotaru and Valgarv...

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

Episode Five: Dynast! Hotaru and Valgarv's first kiss

By Sakura

Xellos chuckled as he peered into the snowdrift. Both of the mazoku were asleep curled up together, covered by Hotaru's cape. The dragon mazoku had his arms wrapped around the shorter girl who had managed to wrap her own arms around him during her slumber.

"Yare, yare," said the trickster priest. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events. I never thought horn boy had it in him."

At the sound of her brother's voice, the purple haired girl began to stir, causing her companion to wake as well. Not remembering where she was, Hotaru started when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ohayo, Xylia-chan!"

Looking up she saw a purple haired man standing at the edge of the snowdrift. Now she remembered. She and Valgarv had gotten separated from her brother and Lina. The aqua haired man blushed when he realized where his arms were.

"Don't just stand there, baka! Get us outta here!" he yelled at Xellos.

"Ohayo to you too, Val-chan," the priest said cheerfully, smiling as always.

"Really 'niisan! Get us out of here. It's cold," Hotaru said wrapping her cape around her. 

"Now why would I do that? You two seemed to be quite comfy a few moments ago." The dragon was about to spout another stream of obscenities and Hotaru, for once in her life, was about to get angry.

She could see her brother wanted to enjoy their embarrassment a bit longer, but she didn't want the handsome mazoku behind her to suffer any more humiliation like she did when she was growing up on Earth. "Xellos!" she yelled, a pale purple aura beginning to glow around her. "Shut up for once and get us out of here. NOW!"

Both men stared at the shy and timid girl and backed away a bit, both sensing the power she had. Gulping, Xellos began to rub the back of his head. "Gomen imouto-chan. Don't get your undies in a bunch. Old Xel'll have you out of there in a jiffy."

The trickster priest then reached in to his bag of tricks and pulled out a rope, tossing one end over the edge. "All righty. Up you go Xylia-chan."

"Nuh-uh! I'm not gonna fall for that old trick, namagomi," Valgarv said grabbing hold of the rope. "If she goes up first, you'll just leave me here to rot."

A look of mock hurt crossed Xellos' face. "Why Val-chan, I'm shocked. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." The dragon mazoku growled. "Besides, it'd make my darling little sister unhappy. I would never do that," he added noticing the glare she was giving him.

"It's all right, Val-san. Go ahead, I can wait," Hotaru said, blushing.

Nodding, the aqua haired mazoku climbed out, followed moments later by Xellos' sister.

"Now that we're all safe and sound, let's get back," the purple haired man said. "Lina-chan's probably having a fit and I don't want to miss this." With that the mazoku priest headed back to the cave where he left his redheaded lover.

Sighing and shaking her head, Hotaru followed her brother, not noticing the strange and confused look on Valgarv's face.

*****

Meanwhile, Lina woke up as she fought off the pleasant dream she'd been having. Reaching beside her, she felt the spot her lover had occupied was now cold and vacant.

"Xel?" she called, thinking he might have stepped out for a second. No answer came. Hearing the rustle of paper, the sorceress picked up a note that had fallen off her when she sat up. "Leave it to that fruitcake to leave a note in the weirdest places," she said as she began to read.

'Gone to look for Xylia-chan and Val. Be right back.

Love,

Xellos'

The petite sorceress swore. "Just like him to disappear when you least expect it. Now he'll cause all sorts of trouble with dragon boy and I don't think she'll be able to stop them. I'd better get going before it gets ugly."

"I don't think that would be necessary, pet," came her lover's voice as he materialized in the cave, causing Lina to eep in surprise.

Pouncing on the mazoku, the redhead had him in a headlock in record time. "Dammit Xel! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Chuckling and enjoying himself a little too much, the priest replied. "I missed you too, Lina-chan."

"Um, ohayo, Lina-san," Hotaru said entering the cave with Valgarv.

"Oh, hiya, Xylia-chan. I'm glad you're o.k. Hiya Val!"

The aqua haired mazoku grunted then blushed when his stomach rumbled a demand for food.

*****

Elsewhere, Dynast Grausherra, Lord of the North, paced in his throne room. He had felt the death of his general Sherra, and was now mildly angry. He knew he had sent her to her doom, but the actually reality that one of his could be destroyed made him very concerned. It meant that he too could very possibly die.

"I should have gone with her. What in L-sama's name were you thinking, Dynast!" the blue haired mazoku berated himself. "You haven't made a mistake like this since the Kouma War."

The mazoku lord sighed then sat on his ice-covered throne to wait for his own impending doom as it slowly made its way to his fortress.

*****

The tiny group stood before a pair of massive oak doors. Hotaru shivered, more from fear than the cold. All of them could feel the power of the mazoku lord of the castle. Lina, Xellos, and Valgarv however weren't as intimidated as the purple haired girl, since they all knew that both Xellos and Valgarv were much stronger than Dynast Grausherra. Placing a hand on his sister's shoulder, the trickster priest said, "It's best you transform now, Xylia. I'd doubt you'd get a chance once we get in."

Nodding the mazoku girl pulled out her transformation pen and called out, "Saturn Planet Power, make up!"

Purple and black ribbons glowed around her as the transformation took place, forming a sailor fuku with a purple and white color scheme. Valgarv stood in awe as he watched the shy and timid girl he had come to know be replaced by a young woman with great strength and determination written on her face.

"W-who the hell are you?!" he asked in shock.

"I'll explain later, Val-kun," she said turning her attention to the doors. "I can sense something coming." 

As if on cue, the doors opened.

Lina stood behind the other two mazoku, since only a tiny bit of her magic had come back as Dynast Grausherra came through the doors to great them. 'Why is it always me?' she lamented her fate as she felt Valgarv's power start to build up. She could tell the dragon mazoku was inching for a fight.

'He definitely takes after Garv,' Xellos thought, calmly standing nearby and waiting to see what happens.

"May I ask what you are doing at my home uninvited?" the blue haired mazoku lord asked in an icy tone as cold as the snow and ice surrounding them.

"Oh we were in the neighborhood and decided to pop up for a visit," Xellos said, smiling cheerfully.

"Bullshit Metallium! You dare to kill my general then waltz up to my home as if you owned the place!" shouted Dynast.

"Oh I had NO idea Sherra was your latest girlfriend Dyn-chan," Xellos said innocently. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have destroyed her body then. You must have wanted to say goodbye." The purple haired mazoku then giggled.

"Kisama!" Dynast shot a bolt of blue lightning at him, catching the mazoku priest off guard and knocking him several feet away.

"Xel!" yelled Lina as she rushed after her lover.

"Oniisan!" screamed Hotaru.

"Oniisan?" The young man repeated as he noticed the purple haired girl finally. "Xylia?" he asked stunned. He heard that Xellos' twin sister had disappeared toward the end of the Kouma War. In fact it was what had driven him to remain at the north pole for all these years. When the girl turned at the sound of her name, he knew he hadn't been mistaken. "I'm glad to see you are still alive, my dear." He placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eye.

Slapping him in the face, she looked back at him angrily. She had come to love the man who was her brother in the short time they've been together. No one was going to hurt him if she could help it. "How dare you!"

"Ever the little spitfire, eh Xyl-chan?" The mazoku lord wiped the blood off his lips before advancing on the sailor suited mazoku.

"Don't you touch her!" Valgarv yelled.

Seeing the blue haired mazoku lord look at Hotaru like she was a scrumptious meal, made the aqua haired mazoku's blood boil. He was confused as to why he should care about his enemy's sister, but he didn't want her to be hurt by the cruel mazoku lord before them. He felt the immense desire to protect the delicate looking mazoku girl.

Turning to face him, Dynast smiled cruelly. "Oh is she your mate then, little half-breed?" Hotaru blushed, thankful for some reason that the mazoku lord couldn't see. "Too bad you didn't know that Xyl-chan and I had a thing going a while back. I guess you'll never get to have what she gave me, ne Val-kun?"

That was the last straw, Val transformed to his half dragon form and rushed Dynast, talons extended only to be repelled by an invisible shield. "That," began the mazoku lord, "was a very foolish thing to do." Another bolt shot from his hand and sent Valgarv to join Xellos as he was shaking off the impact. The dragon mazoku hit the snow, unconscious.

"Val!" Hotaru summoned her glaive and stabbed the blue haired man in the chest, catching him in surprise. Staring in amazement at the weapon piercing his body, Dynast coughed up black blood as he chuckled.

"Impressive as always dear Xylia," he said, "Only you could manage to catch me off guard like this." He smiled fondly as he remembered their last sparring session and what occurred afterwards.

"Go to hell," she spat, the look on her face as deadly as the glaive in her hands. A feral smile appeared on the girl's face as she focused her power and sent it to travel along the shaft of her weapon and into Dynast's body. Soon both mazoku began to glow with a deep purple light.

Knowing his own death was nearby, the blue haired mazoku lord began to struggle to get the glaive out of him. "No this can't be happening! I'm so close! So -" Hotaru's power began to crackle all over his body, slowly tearing him and his life force apart. Cracks appeared and were widening by the second, the blue haired man screamed as the final bit that was Dynast Grausherra ceased to exist.

Lina watched in shock as the mazoku lord finally burst apart into a thousand pieces then disappear in a flash of black and purple light. Slumping against her glaive, the purple haired girl's form reverted back to her normal human one.

Once she could speak, she asked the redhead, "Are they all right?"

Gathering her jaw off the ground, the sorceress replied, "Yeah. Xel and Val'll be o.k. in a bit. They're just stunned." 'I hope,' she added silently not wanting to incur the wrath of her lover's sister.

"Good." Placing her hand on her brother's still form, a light purple glow began to covered the slightly wounded mazoku.

"Oh hello, 'mouto-chan. I assume we're done here," he said getting up with Lina's help. Hotaru nodded, relieved her brother was o.k.

"Think you can get us home, niisan?" the purple haired girl asked. "I need to rest before I can heal Val-san."

"Just give a moment to get my strength back, Xylia-chan. That blast sure packed one heck of a punch," replied the mazoku priest.

Once he had fully recovered, Xellos teleported the group back to Wolf Pack Island.

*****

Valgarv lay on her bed, sleeping peacefully after Hotaru had healed him. She knew she should wake him since it had been hours ago, but the confusion she was feeling at the moment prevented her from thinking straight.

She sat next to the bed in the very same chair Xellos had sat when he first brought her to the mazoku island, her glaive leaning against the wall nearby.

What was wrong with her? Over the past couple weeks of traveling together, she had come to like the handsome mazoku on her bed. At first he had struck her as nice person, but he was also arrogant and a little self centered. He didn't even pay her much attention in the beginning. But when she remembered how he kept her warm with his body heat the night they got separated and trapped in a snowdrift, she couldn't help thinking that maybe he really wasn't as bad as he seemed. In fact her opinion of the mazoku changed when he came to her rescue after Dynast Grausherra had insulted her. It was like the tales she read of knights of old who would defend a lady's honor whenever she had been wronged.

'Can it be that he cares for me?' she thought as she lightly touched the scars on his face. "Am I falling in love with you?" she asked the silent dragon mazoku. The purple haired girl blushed when her gaze drifted to the sliver of chest that was revealed by the short vest he was wearing. She had to admit, Valgarv was a VERY good looking man, even with the horn jutting from his head.

Deciding to push away the confusing feelings, she started to try to heal the scars covering Valgarv's body. Soft purple light glowed around her hands as they gently moved over the still body, slowly erasing the scars.

'He's beautiful,' she said to herself, one hand lingering on his cheek.

Valgarv felt hands moving up and down his body, but instead of the pain he expected, there was only a gentle warmth. He slowly opened his eyes to see Xellos' sister sitting beside him, her hand on his cheek.

"Oh! How are you feeling?" the girl asked, taking her hand away as if she had been burnt.

The aqua haired man blushed for a moment then snatched her hand. "You healed me?" he asked. "Thank you," he murmured, marveling at how soft her hand felt and how tiny it looked in his. He hadn't seen it, but he could sense she was as powerful as her brother, maybe even more, but he couldn't help feel a strange kind of connection to the girl.

As if it had a mind of its own, Valgarv's hand pulled on hers and the purple haired mazoku fell forward, her face mere inches away from his.

Before they knew what was happening, the aqua haired mazoku raised his head and kissed the astonished Hotaru. Her mouth opened in surprise and the dragon mazoku slipped his tongue in, exploring inside. They remained like that for several more moments, then he released her when he realized what he was doing. "Uh, gomen," he said lowering his head in shame.

"Daijoubu, Val-kun," she replied blushing a deep red. "It... it was nice."

"You-you're not mad?" he asked, stunned.

"I, um, like you too," she said almost too soft to be heard.

He couldn't believe his ears. The person who should be his enemy had said she liked him. Blushing he looked at her questioningly. "You do?"

"You don't believe me?" she said with a hint of mischief. Pouncing on the dragon mazoku, Hotaru returned the kiss, completely silencing Valgarv.


	6. Episode Six: Epilogue! L-sama no Miko co...

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

A Sailor Moon/Slayers Fic

Episode Six: Epilogue! L-sama no Miko comes visiting

By Sakura

Xellos and Hotaru stood before a blonde haired woman sitting on a throne covered with various animal skins. "You've both done very well Xellos, Xylia," she said taking a puff on her cigarette.

"Thank you, mistress," said the mazoku priest.

"Arigatou, ma'am," echoed his sister.

"No, thank you," replied the mazoku lord, "You two have managed to get rid of another of my annoying brothers." Xellas gestured beside her and a glass of wine appeared on a table next to the throne. She took a sip before continuing. "I should have known Dynast was up to no good when he always refused to visit."

"If you no longer need me, Juuou-sama -" Xel started to say.

The blonde mazoku chuckled. "Go ahead and play, Xel dear," she said wtih a smirk, knowing full well what her priest hand in mind. "I trust Lina wasn't hurt."

"Not at all, mistress." The woman nodded and smiled indicating he shouldn't keep his latest pet waiting. The trickster priest bowed then left the throne room. Hotaru was about to follow him when she heard Valgarv's voice yelling outside in the hall. 

"I already told ya! Ya can't go in there! You $%#&in' deaf or something?" The purple haired girl sensed a great amount of power coming from the other side of the doors and shivered. There was a muted thump when something hit the floor and the doors opened as a hooded figure entered, calmly approaching the mazoku girl.

"What a pleasant surprise, Miko-sama," Xellas said quickly dousing her cigarette. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Konnichi wa, Xellas." The figure lowered her hood to reveal a young fox girl with pale lavendar hair and silver blue eyes. "How are things going with you?"

"Couldn't be better now that my fool brother Dynast decided to take an extended vacation."

"Oh so that's what I felt. I guess L-sama's going to have her hands full with that one," the fox girl said smiling.

"Um... excuse me," Hotaru said timidly. The power she felt earlier came from the fox girl and it was making her uneasy again. "Who are you?"

"Oh silly me, where are my manners?" Juuou said, rubbing the back of her head. "Xylia-chan, meet the L-sama no Miko."

"L-sama... no Miko?" she asked. Xellos had told her of the god who created his and many other worlds including hers, but she never imagined her to be real.

"Hello, Hota-chan," the fox girl said using the name she had been given on her original world. "How are you doing? I hope the fruitcake hasn't been mistreating you."

The girl shivered as the miko's attention was now focused back on her. "I-I'm fine thank you. X-Xellos 'niisan's been real nice to me."

"Glad to hear that. I know how wild he can get sometimes. Well you ready?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Ready?" Hotaru asked staring confusedly at the proffered hand.

"I'm here to take you home, Hota-chan," the miko said.

"You mean back to Chibi-Usa-chan and Usagi-san," it was a statement rather than a question. The lavendar haired fox girl nodded.

"You ready," she asked again.

"Just one damn minute here!" Valgarv said as he rushed in, recovering from the 'Vulcan Neck Pinch' the miko had given him earlier.

"I knew I did it wrong," she muttered.

"Nobody's gonna take Xylia anywhere!" he yelled, glaring at the fox girl as he placed himself between the two females, his feet firmly planted on the floor.

The L-sama no Miko had an amused smile on her face as she stared right back at the dragon mazoku. "Oh? And just what do you plan to do if I try, Val-chan." The aqua haired mazoku growled, being one who could never stand being taunted. He then proceeded to transform into his half anczoku, half mazoku form, ready to attack should the fox girl make any sudden moves toward the girl he'd come to love. Instead of an expected blast of power, the lavender haired miko just laughed.

"I'd love to stay and wrestle with you, Val darling, but I'm on a tight schedule here. Places to go, chaos to spread." Seeing the looks Hotaru was giving the dragon mazoku, the miko smiled as she came to a decision. "Tell you what, I'll let Hota-chan stay for now since the boss doesn't really need her back right now." That seemed to calm him down somewhat.

"Then why the %^$#in' hell'd ya come get her for?!" Valgarv asked, annoyed.

"Well, I'd thought I'd bring her back early. Y'know for just in case," replied the fox girl. "Of course, it's all up to Hotaru to decide here." She looked at the purple haired mazoku girl who was now shifting nervously on her feet, blushing slightly as the aqua haired mazoku wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to stay, Hota-chan?" asked the miko.

She looked down at her feet, suddenly interested in something on the floor. The mazoku girl was being torn apart inside. She did want to go back to her world and be with her father and newfound friends there, but she also wanted to stay there in that crazy mixed up world where she also had a family of sorts and friends. And equally important, she didn't want to leave Valgarv. He was the first man not only to kiss her, but was willing to love her in spite of what she was.

Sensing the girl's hesitation to answer, the L-sama no Miko placed a hand on her arm. "Take your time to think about this Hotaru. Once I take you home, you won't be able to come back here for a VERY long time."

She did want to see Chibi-Usa again, if only to make sure she and the others were all right and that the world would be o.k. She also wanted them to know she was all right as well. But she didn't want to make her newfound brother and boyfriend unhappy either.

Feeling her eyes on him, Valgarv turned to face her. "Look, I don't know exactly what's going on here, but if you wanna go, Xylia... then go. I'll... I'll be fine," he said trying not to sound heartbroken.

That was it. She would stay after all. She couldn't bear to see anyone in pain even if the person was a cold blooded killer or even a demon. Besides she too would be in pain if she were to leave him. During the trip to Dynast's domain, the purple haired mazoku general had fallen for Valgarv only to find that he had the same feelings for her. Their feelings for each other only got stronger on the way back.

"You... you sure I could stay?" she asked the miko timidly.

"Not permanently," L-sama no Miko replied. "It all depends on Usagi."

"Usagi?" repeated Hotaru. "Oh that's right! She's the moon princess, right?"

Nodding, the fox girl continued. "She's strong as a sailor senshi, but not as strong as she'll be in the future. Should L-sama ever feel that Usagi needs your help -"

"I understand," Hotaru said gravely. "I'll have to leave sooner or later."

"Oi! Cheer up, you two!" the miko said noticing the glum looks on the two lovers. "Think of it this way, you're on a nice long vacation Hota-chan. The way the ginzuishou's been getting stronger, I bet you'll never have to go back. Well I'll see you around. Oh and Xellas, tell that imp of a priest of yours to stop by once in a while. I haven't seen him in the longest time."

"I'll do that Miko-sama. Please feel free to pop in anytime," replied the mazoku lord.

"I will," said the fox girl pulling her hood back over her head. "If I can get a day off," she added under her breath. "Well, I'm off! Ja ne minna!" The L-sama no Miko then vanished in a burst of golden light.

"Why don't you two run along now. I'm sure Val's got a whole load of questions for you Xylia-chan," Juuou said enjoying the aqua haired mazoku's confusion at the strange happening. 

Deciding to take her cue, Hotaru grabbed Valgarv and politely left the mazoku lord's throne room. When they reached the privacy of her room, the purple haired general finally let her boyfriend voice the questions running wild in his head.

"Just what did that miko person mean 'take you home?' Isn't Wolf Pack Island your home, Xylia? And why did she insist on calling you Hotaru? Your name's Xylia, right?"

Sighing, she gestured to a pair of chairs by a newly formed fireplace. 'Looks like someone's done some remolding,' she absently noted. "You'd better sit down, Val-kun. This could take some time." The dragon mazoku did as he was told and sat on one of the chairs while she took the other. "I... I'm not from this world," she began.

*****

Throughout the entire story, he had sat calmly as the girl he'd come to love explain who and what she really was. She was still Xellos' sister of course, but thanks to the Lord of Nightmares' intervention, she had been sent to one of Her many worlds to serve as its protector. She went on to explain how for a thousand years, she'd been asleep waiting for L-sama to bring her back, but it seemed that the Lord of Nightmares had forgotten her until his master Garv had seen her during one of his travels to the other worlds.

"That's one hell of a story, Xylia, um Hotaru or whatever your name is," the dragon mazoku said stunned.

"I know. I really can't believe it all myself," she said smiling at the absurdity of it all. "But here I am."

"So should I call you Hotaru now or what?" he asked her.

"I'd like that. I tried telling 'niisan to do that, but he just insists on using the name I had when I lived here."

"He's a real pain all right." The aqua haired man winced when she frowned at him. "Sorry."

"It's o.k. Val-kun. I forgive you. You want to um, take a walk somewhere?" she asked shyly, looking at her hands in her lap.

"S-sure. I'd, um, be happy to," he said blushing slightly. The two then left the cozy little room, hand in hand.

~Owari~

*****

Not much of an ending, ne? I tried to get past the dreaded problem known as writer's block and this is all I could come up with for the end. If I get any better ideas, maybe I'll rewrite this. I also apologize for the blatant author insertion in this part, but I just couldn't resist. Anyway I hope you liked it. ^_^

Ja ne!!

-Sakura aka L-sama no Miko


End file.
